


the gibberish ravings of a lunatic mind

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, Sam. Long time no spooning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gibberish ravings of a lunatic mind

Sometimes Lucifer looks like Dean.

When Sam wakes from an all-too-rare respite, he's curled up small and Dean is curled around him. He can't sense Adam anywhere, or Michael. Might be a good thing. Probably isn't. But compared to some of the alternatives, it's not a bad thing. Sam doesn't worry. Much.

Right this moment he's got bigger problems. Such as the way Lucifer is shifting in his faked sleep to hold Sam closer, and the way Lucifer's cock is hardening against Sam's ass.

Maybe if Sam gives him a blowjob he won't be forcibly raped this time. It's worked before.

Sam twists around and slides down Lucifer's body, drawing a sleepy protest. He slips Dean's boxers down to his thighs and sucks the head of Lucifer's cock into his mouth, licking at it, then opening his mouth further to take in more.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam pulls off with a wet pop. "I thought you wanted me to."

Lucifer stares at him with Dean's eyes, and something is very wrong here. "No, I don't want you to."

Well _hell_. Sam shrugs and lies back down. "Suit yourself, I'm easy."

"Sammy..." and it sounds so much like Dean's voice it hurts.

"Whatever," Sam says, getting up. "If you're not going to do anything, I'm going to go find Adam. Make sure your brother hasn't done anything too horrible to him."

"You think you're back in the cage," Lucifer says in a tone of dawning realization.

"Back, still, who the hell cares?" Sam yanks on his jeans.

Dean shoots up, cock flopping. "Sam, _no_. You're here. We're in Delaware chasing a nest of vamps. You're not in the cage. And Adam—" He chokes up. "Adam's not here."

Sam laughs, bitter.


End file.
